


My Star

by Tadashisfrenchfries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bathing/Washing, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Freckles, Gay, Grooming, Kissing, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, One Shot, Prince Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Yamaguchi Tadashi, Spa Treatments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadashisfrenchfries/pseuds/Tadashisfrenchfries
Summary: Tsukki asks if he can groom Yamaguchi for the first time. So much fluff that I'm going to to get cavities.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> hey bestie bitches, I'm lonely on Valentines Day so ima indulge in Tsukkiyama :)  
> There may be a little wittle mention of past mental health issues so if you are uncomfy with that I suggest you don't force yourself to read this
> 
> DID IT TAKE ME TWO WEEKS TO WRITE THIS? YES [cry]

With aching bones and stinging burns, Yamaguchi began locking up his family's bakery. It has been relatively quiet today and he was able to enjoy his day with little human interaction, minus the occasional customer, so he was in a pretty good mood as he stripped his apron off his waist and stretched his wings. It had been a long day and Yamaguchi was looking forward to seeing Tsukishima again tonight.

Normally, Tsukishima would ditch his royal duties and run off to walk him home after work, and as expected, the tradition would still be in action today. As Yamaguchi grabbed the few treats left in the display case, including a piece of strawberry shortcake that he hid in the back for his beloved, he saw a black figure approaching the bakery door from the corner of his eye and a small smile appeared before he could even think to hinder it. The door opened with a small ring to notify him of the intrusion and Yamaguchi lifted his head to lock eyes with gold. 

Tsukishima's blond hair peeked out from under his hood and golden eyes flashed in contrast to his black cloak. Yamaguchi's smile only widened when he saw the small curve of the blond's lips. Tsukishima's smile was only genuine when directed at his love. He knew this. Yamaguchi's heart swelled at the view and his wings rose and began to open slowly, instinctively, to show his trust to his future mate. 

Yamaguchi could see the wings under Tsukki's cloak start to flare out and the light pink spreading to his nose and ears. As if to compose himself, the blond glanced downwards and cleared his throat before lifting his eyes back to the glowing god in front of him. There was flour smudged across his face and an inaudible chuckle escaped his lungs at the clueless freckled boy. "Why hello there your majesty!" Yamaguchi mocked with a small bow. The barely visible smile quickly turned into a pout. 'FUCKKK he's so cute!! I just wanna kiss his little pout!' Tadashi thought with a giggle. "Rude ass" the taller returned while Yamaguchi put the sweets into a box. Tsukishima couldn't say mad at the younger boy, as much as he wished he could. 

"You ready to go?" Tsukishima asked as he stepped forwards to meet face to face with his love. A small hum of agreement filled the room as Yamaguchi closed the box and grabbed the handle. Once Yamaguchi looked up, the other's hand was already on his cheek. "You're so messy" Tsukishima muttered as he brushed off the smudge of flour on his freckled cheekbone. The skin underneath his fingers warmed up and turned a faint red. "Sorry, Tsukki!" 

Their lips pressed together lightly before the blond slipped his free hand around his soon-to-be mate's waist and pulled him in closer, wanting more than just a peck. "We can kiss more later; I'm tired and I want a bath," Yamaguchi whispered against the taller's lips as he gently pushed him back. "Come on" He said softly as he grabbed the hand around his waist and pulled him towards the door before handing the box to Kei and turning off the lights as well as locking the door. 

As Yamaguchi started to walk towards his place he was stopped by a firm hand pulling him back. He turned to glace at Tsukki to see what was wrong for him to stop and was interrupted with a "Let's go to my place." It sounded uncertain and Yamaguchi couldn't help but smile. "Okay!" he responded gleefully. Tadashi has been at the castle before but not as often as Tsukki was at his small house, if you could even call it that, not to mention he never slept over. 

This excited Yamaguchi. Maybe he would be able to stay the night with the love of his life. 

The fly to the castle was short and only took about 5 minutes to reach the front gates. He could see the guards standing at their posts in front of the bars as they snuck in through the back entrance where Hinata was stationed most of the time. Yamaguchi has become good friends with him over the year and he always let them sneak in and out without much questioning so that was the way they met up. Hinata looked up and immediately when to open the gates and they passed with a wave coming from Yamaguchi. 

They flew through the tall hallway and stopped at the door that held so many sweet memories behind it. The door was huge and loomed over them by at least five feet with gold detailing of flowers and spirals. The door was extravagant but nothing compared to the inside. The room was dim but the beautiful gold embellished molding on the roof was still very visible. The dark red walls and curtains contrasted the white ceiling and diamond chandelier that hung down from the center of the room.

The bed frame had a huge plush headboard of rich red, also with gold detailing, and had plush red pillows with a black and gold comforter lying neatly made on a king-sized mattress. Even after seeing it hundreds of times, it never ceased to amaze him how utterly gorgeous it was. 

As they entered the room Yamaguchi could see that his future mate had his fingers twisted around each other, fidgeting discreetly, but of course, Yama noticed. He did not mention it though. If something was bothering Tsukishima, he would tell him when he wanted to.

Yamaguchi walked over to the bed and sat at the foot as he watched the taller boy set the box of sweets down and slip the black cover off and Tadashi could finally have a good look at what was worn underneath. As expected, it was an elegant outfit. He wore a black tunic and trousers that matched with a navy blue cape. The tunic was decorated with silver embellishments and small white buttons. His cape only reached to his knees, giving little coverage, but covered his shoulders with gold-threaded stitching designed as constellations. The puffy white sleeves draped over his forearms from under the tunic before cinching at his wrists which looked angelic as much as it looked uncomfortable. 

The blond noticed his gaze and picked at his collar, pulling at it as if it was way too tight. Something was very wrong. Yamaguchi knew he should have just waited until Tsuki was ready to talk about it but he didn't like how his lover was acting so he gave in to his curiosity. 

"Hey, baby..." he hesitated, "What's bothering you?" Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima's cheeks slightly turned red as he realized that the younger could sense his anxieties and slowly walked over to the bedside to sit next to the brunette. They were seated so close that Kei's leg was practically in his lap and Tadashi set his palm on the blond's knee, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. He lifted his white and black wing over his lover and hovered it above his wings, in an attempt to comfort him.

The touching of each other's wings was new, they never directly stroked them. It was reserved only for immediate family and mates, something special that displayed vulnerability to the ones you loved. As they got more serious in their relationship, some of these aspects started to become introduced. 

The occasional brush of wings, the quick comforting touches. It was only a few times and at first, Tadashi wasn't sure he was ready for such intimacy but that was nearly a year ago. He had made up his mind a few months ago.

He wanted Tsukishima Kei.

He was the one he wanted to mate with for life.

To enjoy life, hand in hand, side by side. Maybe even start a family with.

They were the same species of avian, wings of a snowy owl, so that meant they could impregnate each other once they mated. The possibility of having biological children is low but not impossible. 

Yamaguchi knew what he wanted but he wasn't so sure about Tsukishima. Sure, Tsukki was the one who initiated the courting, the one who asked him to be his mate after 7 years of friendship, but that didn't mean he was ready to become completely vulnerable with Tadashi. Therefore, he didn't touch their wings together but hovered a centimeter away. 

Tsukki looked up to meet honey brown eyes with an uncertain look. The shorter was about to ask what happened to cause such an expression on his beautiful features when he felt feathers brush the underside of his sensitive wing. At first, Yamaguchi thought it was an accident so he lifted his wing a little higher to give Tsukishima a little more space but when the feathers followed, he then knew that was what he meant to do. 

The touch was light and hesitant. As if Tadashi's wings were made of glass and anything more would shatter them.

Tadashi pressed his wing a little further against his lover's, as a sign of permission to continue. Their eyes stayed locked together, a mere few inches away. Yamaguchi tilted his head forward to touch foreheads and he closed his eyes. wanting to soak up the moment and engrave the feeling of his soon-to-mate's wings in his brain. Daring to take a step further, Yamaguchi tightened his wing around his lover and gently pulled him into his side.

When Kei's head dropped to his shoulder, his free hand instinctively snaked up to comb through soft wavy locks. The tightening in his heart only doubled when he felt the blond's head nuzzle closer into his neck. Warmth radiated from the soft kisses that were placed on his freckled skin. On the junction of his neck and shoulder, where their mating marks would go. Where their souls would bond and mix.

He felt so happy at this moment; He wanted to stay like this forever. "Awww, baby, I love you so much," Yamaguchi mumbled into the soft blond hair as he placed a kiss on his head. A few minutes passed as Yamaguchi combed his fingers through golden hair. Tsukishima kept his lips pressed to the freckled skin of his nape. The taller suddenly lifted his head to meet the younger's gaze. He lifted his hand to the latter's sunkissed cheek, grazing his fingers across the soft supple skin. 

"When did you last groom your wings?" the blond blurted out. The question surprised Yamaguchi, being the last thing he expected to come from his lover's mouth. He hummed in thought, "Uhhh...like two, three weeks ago. Why?" he responded with curiosity. 

It wasn't like his wings looked unkempt; Normally, wings were groomed every 2-4 weeks depending on the avian's species and personal preference. Tadashi should probably clean them soon though, after a while, they could get uncomfortable or even painful. Especially during molting season, and that was right around the corner.

Kei looked to the side to avoid eye contact as he hesitated, "Uh, I-...umm". The hand that was resting on the blond's knee moved up and down his thigh soothingly. "Can...I groom them for you?". Tsukishima was embarrassed as hell. He could feel his face heat up and his heart pound against its cage. Each second felt like minutes of silence and the fear he previously felt tripled when he saw Tadashi's blank stare. Regret immediately swelled in his heart. What if he went too far? The blond had only just seconds ago gotten the permission to simply touch them. What if Tadashi wasn't ready to be completely violated and vulnerable in his hands?

The touch of a soft hand on top of his own brought him back. That was when he saw the wide beautiful smile that planted itself on his lover's angelic features. Happy tears welled Yamaguchi's eyes. This is what he wanted this whole time, to claim Yama as his own and this was the most intimate thing they could do with each other. Tsukki had been impatiently waiting for their mating ceremony. He wanted to bond their souls so he could call Yamaguchi his. The latter was oblivious to this, of course, but he couldn't want anything more. 

"Of course my baby!" Yamaguchi said as he wiped the tears away before they fell. "Of course you can! Anything for you," he reassured while gripping the hand that rests on his freckled cheek. The smile that fought its way to Tsukishima's face was unstoppable. He didn't even try to hide it as he cupped his cheeks and pulled him forwards to meet their lips together. What started as a gentle kiss turned into a passionate make-out session when Kei asked for more by swiping his tongue on Tadashi's bottom lip, begging for permission. Once granted passage, he explored the younger's mouth. Explored his future, his forever. He could feel Yama's wings fluff up and bristle with happiness.

Tsukishima started feeling light-headed and gently parted from Yama. Panting filled the room as they struggled to catch their breath. Their foreheads pressed together as Kei studied the curve of his nose, the pink tint of his lips, and the constellations that danced on Tadashi's face. Those freckles that Kei loved endlessly.

"Shall we take a bath now?" the brunette softly asked, to which Tsukki nodded. "Come on," he encouraged as he lifted his wing off of the taller and giggled at the blissed-out face Tsuki was giving him when his hands guided him up.

Tsukishima still couldn't believe Yamaguchi said yes.

The younger boy pulled him into the bathroom by their entwined hands and turned once they stopped in front of the tub to give him a quick kiss before bending down to turn the water on. As his ass stuck up into the air, he couldn't help but reach forward and squish it.

Yamaguchi flinched at the sudden violating grope and smacked Tsukki in the head with his primary feathers. "Oww," the other chuckled out with a smirk. "Don't touch me bitch" the freckled boy retorted with a pout and pointed an accusing finger. He struggled to keep in a laugh as Tadashi turned back around to the tap he failed to turn on this time with his wings shielding any further attack on his bum. He was checking and adjusting the temperature when he heard another quiet laugh and then felt arms wrap around his waist. He was suddenly lifted off the ground and turned to face the other way.

Tsukki pulled the bow undone on the bottom of the brunette's corseted vest and tugged the string that held the back together loose. "You're so impatient, oh my god Tsukki" Tadashi giggled out as he pulled it off carefully, avoiding his wings and then turning him around to unbutton the tunic underneath. 

Once Yamaguchi was naked, Tsukishima started peeling off his own clothing and threw it in a pile on the floor with the younger's. He walked to the sink and grabbed a few things from underneath in the cabinet. The blond had planned this for a while now and wanted it to be special so he planned to REALLY take care of his baby. He had bought some things he didn't previously own like a sugar scrub, some expensive rose wing oil, and even a god damn massage bar that smelled like strawberries. He never would have bought them for himself, but for Tadashi, he would have bought him anything he could ever possibly need. 

He walked back with the new products in hand, including his normal bathing items, and set them down on the floor beside the big tub. The tub was almost half-filled so he grabbed his loofa and drenched it in strawberry soap and then hung it on the tap causing the water to fill with bubbles. He then turned to his lover who was leaning against the wall.  
Yamaguchi was slouched and his arms tried to cover his chest. He knew his baby was insecure and he understood how uncomfortable this made him feel. It wasn't like this was the first time they have seen each other naked, but even after many times, he still hasn't seen a single flaw on his body. To Kei, he was perfect, and he made sure to tell him often. 

He waved him over and engulfed him in a hug, rubbing his hands up and down his sides, "You're so beautiful Tadashi," he whispered in his ear, and when he heard giggles, he knew the younger felt better. That's when he lowered his head and blew raspberries into the lowers neck making him squeal and squirm in his arms. "TSUKKI STAP AHEEH" he squealed, "THE TUBS FULL STOP." 

Tsukki turned off the tap after getting another wack and guided Yama in. 

"Okay, scoot forward for me?" 

Once there was enough space, Tsukishima slipped in behind him, making sure not to get his wings wet, and grabbed his body wash. "Can you hand me the loofa?" Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi leaned forward and unhooked it from the tab before passing it behind him. 

He started scrubbing the freckled skin, being extra careful around his forearms and hips, knowing that the old scar tissue could still be sensitive. He then shampooed his hair, massaging his scalp with his nails. Tsukishima then pulled him back, so his head was in his lap, and started rinsing the shampoo out. 

He grabbed the sugar scrub and looked down only to catch Tadashi's eyes staring at him with a wide smile. The blond smiled back and told him to sit back up. He opened the new container and picked some up with his fingers before rubbing some on Yam's shoulders and arms. A loud sigh of relief echoed through the room as he massaged the sugar into the freckled skin.

"Feel good?" Kei asked his baby. He got a nod in response, thinking that was it, but a quiet voice continued.

"Oh my god Kei, I love this."

Tsukishima smiled in return and responded with an "I'm glad."

"Alright, time for your wings," He said with a hint of excitement. Yamaguchi nodded again, stretching out his wings to give him better access.

The blond filled his palm with the wing wash, and with his other hand, he softly laid Tadashi's wing flat. He smeared the soap over the feathers and started to massage it in. He could hear small whimpers when he touched the sensitive base of the feathers. 

He made sure to thoroughly wash the outside of the wing before moving to the inside.

The loud moan that erupted from Yamaguchi's mouth from touching the soft underside's feathers startled Tsukishima. The other boy felt embarrassed, for he curled up and hid his face in his hands.

He could see the blush spreading to his neck as his wings continued to twitch. "I-I'm sorry... I d-didn-n't me-an too," Tadashi stuttered through an apology. His body felt weak, and his wings radiated heat and twitched. He couldn't believe he made that noise.

"Hey, it's okay, starlight, it's okay. You're alright, baby, look at me," Kei encouraged, but when he didn't turn to look at him, he reached forward to place his hand on the freckled cheek and guided his head to face the blind. 

When Yamaguchi's embarrassed eyes met his, he began reassuring his baby even more. "It's okay Tadashi, I love hearing you. I want to hear more baby so don't be embarrassed okay?" The younger only responded with a small nod.

Kei placed a kiss on his strawberry cheek before leaning back to his original position. "You ready?" he asked to make sure he was okay with continuing, but instead of an answer, he got Tadashi's wing placed in his lap stretched out to give access to the soft feathers.

He gently placed his hands back into the feathers, but this time the brunette was ready. A softer moan escaped his lips once more at the feeling of his lover's fingers. The feeling was so pleasurable he couldn't help it.

As Tsukishima continued massaging the soap in, so did the cute whimpers and moans. When Yamaguchi would do this himself, it didn't feel anything close to the sensations he was experiencing right now.

When Kei moved to the wing's base, the trembling started again. He was so close that Tadashi could feel his breath on the nape of his neck. It seems as if the sensations increased tenfolds when an open-mouthed kiss was placed to the junction of his neck. He also felt fingers outlining the joint where his wing met his back. The freckled boy arched his back in reaction to try to get Tsukki's fingers deeper into his feather.

Once the taller boy finished with the left-wing he gently folded it back against the tan skin. "Can you give me your right one now?" He asked softly, and the wing stretched out immediately, eager to be touched.

He filled his hand with wing soap once again and started massaging it in, leaving Tadashi a whimpering, moaning, twitching mess for the second time, enjoying the sounds elicited from those soft, plump lips as much as the first time.

Once he finished cleaning them, he slowly pulled his lover down to float on his back with his head in his lap. He rinsed the soap out for Tadashi, and once he was clean, he pulled the freckled boy into his chest. 

"There you go baby, all done. You did so well, so good. Thank you," he spoke quietly into his ear, kissing it, then moved down to kiss his neck and shoulders.

Yamaguchi leaned into the touch, smiling at how gentle and soft Tsukki was being. He gave him a full-on spa day with the amount of care he put into cleaning him and making him feel loved. This was the best day of his life, no doubt.

Yamaguchi started purring. The soft vibrations that came from his vocal cords were mostly uncontrollable, so it came as a surprise to him as much as it did to Tsukishima.

He felt safe and loved in his arms, and he couldn't hide it.

After staying in the tub for a few more minutes, Kei stood up, helping the other up. "Kei, what about you?" the boy asked. "Don't worry, I took a shower this morning." 

They stood on the plush floor mat as the older boy dried Yamaguchi off, being extra careful with the speckled wings that matched his freckles. He then led him to the bed.

He pulled back the covers, told the brunette to lay face down on the soft sheets, and walked to his closet.

He picked out a pair of sleeping pants for himself and a loose shirt for the naked boy who was half asleep on his bed, knowing he hated sleeping in pants. After slipping on his pants and setting the shirt down beside Tadashi, he when back to the bathroom, unplugged the tub, and grabbed the lotion bar and wing oil before heading back to the bedroom.

Kei started massaging Tadashi's back with the lotion bar. He massaged his shoulders, arms, back, and legs before going to this butt and kneading the lotion into the plump cheeks. The younger was so tired that he didn't even complain about it.

He then smoothed a layer of rose wing oil on his white feathers. The oil almost immediately absorbed into the wings, giving them a healthy shine.

He slipped the shirt on for his lover and slipped in bed, covering Tadashi with the blanket. The freckled boy snuggled up to the blond, his back pressed against Kei's chest, their legs tangled, and their hands intertwined. Kei contently purred into his neck, Tadashi soon joining him.

A minute later, he could feel Kei sucking a few hickeys below his ear. Normally, he wouldn't let him, but right now, he wanted to be marked up. Wanted everyone to know that he was Kei's and Kei was his.

The taller wanted the same. He has always been the more protective type, the one to claim what was his and make sure everybody knew. 

This was HIS lover. HIS future mate. HIS Star. 

"Goodnight My Star"


End file.
